


Dark love

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Matrimonio saltato [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, PWP, Rings, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cos’hanno fatto Ichigo e Kuno il giorno che sarebbe dovuto essere del matrimonio ormai saltato?





	Dark love

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di Addio al Celibato.  
> Scritta per il P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: ORIGINALE; M/M; discoteca.

Dark love

 

Ichigo si accese una sigaretta e si appoggiò contro la parete di legno nero, la musica proveniente dall’altra stanza rimbombava, sul suo corpo sottile ricadeva larga una maglietta nera su cui era disegnato un teschio.

“Oggi doveva essere il giorno del mio matrimonio e, invece, sono qui con te in discoteca” borbottò Kuno. Era seduto sulla poltroncina, riusciva a captare qualche parola della musica che bombardava la sala. Infilò la mano in un sacchetto di patatine e ne prese una manciata, mettendosele in bocca, sentì odore di nicotina e alzò lo sguardo.

Notò che Ichigo si era acceso una sigaretta, alle sue spalle troneggiavano una chitarra e, appesa sulla parete, una falce dal manico lavorato.

“Ad Ines è andata bene. O avrei utilizzato le nostre conoscenze decennali di film horror trash per farla in tanti pezzi e non essere beccato” borbottò Ichigo. Si passò una mano sui corti capelli rossi, il cerone bianco che gli copriva il viso nascondeva le sue efelidi.

“Perché ci siamo appartati nella tua saletta privata?” chiese Kuno.

< Non sapevo nemmeno che questa discoteca appartenesse alla sua famiglia. Di cosa mi sorprendo? Gli appartiene tutta la città > pensò.

“Tu non vuoi perdere il tuo lavoro come insegnante di ginnastica, no? Ed è più probabile che ti licenzino se scoprono che sei gay, piuttosto che se pianti una frignona all’altare” rispose Ichigo.

“Era una donna fantastica” borbottò Kuno.

Ichigo lo raggiunse, si mise in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e lo inchiodò sul divanetto, premette la testa sulla sua e ghignò.

“Più fantastica di me?” sussurrò con voce calda.

Kuno rabbrividì di piacere.

“Vuoi farlo in una discoteca?” chiese, sentendo la gola secca.

Ichigo gli tolse il pacchetto dalle mani e lo appoggiò a terra, si mise una patatina in bocca e l’addentò. “Voglio ricordarti che posso essere un figo intrigante, invece che un geloso lamentoso. Perciò voglio farlo ovunque” sussurrò. Gli morse il collo e Kuno ansimò, stringendo gli occhi.   
< L’ho desiderato così a lungo che non riesco a credere sia vero > pensò.

Ichigo infilò l’accendino decorato dal teschio di un gattino in tasca e lasciò cadere a terra la sigaretta, la pestò sotto la scarpa e poi se la sfilò, insieme all’altra. Sbottonò i pantaloni bianchi di Kuno.

Kuno deglutì e vide che l’altro iniziava a spogliarsi, sfilandosi prima la maglietta e poi i pantaloni neri larghi, da tuta, che indossava, senza alzarsi dal divano, strusciandosi contro di lui.

Ichigo gli tolse la giacchetta di colore beige, gli sfilò la camicia candida e gli accarezzò il petto roseo, giocherellò con uno dei suoi capezzoli e lo prese in bocca, succhiandolo.

Kuno sbatté i piedi per terra, spalancando le gambe, sentendosi eccitato e febbricitante.

“Se-sei sempre… così lento” si lamentò.

Ichigo lo baciò con foga, fino ad arrossargli le labbra, si abbassò i boxer rosso sangue decorati da piccole ossa e fece scendere quelli candidi di Kuno fino alle sue ginocchia.

Kuno si staccò da lui, riprendendo fiato.

< Sa di nicotina > pensò.

Ichigo lo penetrò con l’indice, Kuno ansimò, concentrandosi sui movimenti discontinui dell’altro.

Ichigo ridacchiò.

Kuno piegò di lato il capo, boccheggiando, mentre l’altro continuava a prepararlo, facendo scivolare fuori due dita, rientrando con tre, facendole uscire nuovamente, rientrando con una, stuzzicandolo.

< Non ha solo un gusto per l’orrido, ma anche per le torture psicologiche > pensò, dimenando il bacino, muovendo il capo, facendo oscillare le sue ciocche bionde.

Ichigo gli accarezzò il ventre.

“Ti ho mai detto che ti apprezzo di più quando ti riempi di schifezze fino a scoppiare, mio caro ex-sportivo?” lo derise, premendogli la pancia con entrambe le mani.

“Non mi dire che hai quello strano fetish per cui ti piacciono gli obesi?” si lamentò Kuno.

Ichigo sfilò la fascetta dalla fronte di Kuno e gli legò la bocca, Kuno premette la stoffa con la lingua mugugnando.

“Così non puoi giudicare i miei gusti” sussurrò Ichigo.

Kuno mugolò più rumorosamente, sporcando di saliva la stoffa vermiglia.

“Mi piaci in quel modo perché diventi lento, incapace di muoverti come vorresti e rotoli completamente soggiogato dalla bontà di quelle schifezze. Sei così seducente quando, per un motivo o per un altro, sei alla mia mercé” gli soffiò Ichigo all’orecchio.

Kuno sentì l’eccitazione salire ancora, socchiuse gli occhi, le pupille completamente dilatate, Ichigo finì di prepararlo e Kuno iniziò a muovere il bacino verso di lui.

Ichigo vide che l’altro si dimenava con movimenti urgenti, il respiro affannoso e lo penetrò, muovendosi con foga dentro di lui, rapidamente.

Kuno gli andava incontro con la stessa velocità, cercando di sporgere i glutei più possibile verso di lui. I loro corpi tesi si ricoprirono di sudore, il cerone sul viso di Ichigo si sciolse, gocciolando lungo il suo collo.

Ichigo allungò il braccio e gli spettinò i capelli con una mano, facendoglieli ricadere sul divano, spingendolo contro di esso, facendogli sbattere la schiena con tanta forza da mozzargli il fiato.

< Non voglio vederti ‘perfettino’ mai più. La discoteca è solo il primo dei posti non convenzionali in cui ti vorrò avere, ti stravolgerò la vita, rivoglio il mio ‘amico’ di sempre… il mio amante di sempre > pensò.

Kuno si concentrò sul piacere, i suoi gemiti erano soffocati dalla stoffa, i capelli rossi di Ichigo erano umidi di sudore e la sua pelle rosea si era arrossata diffusamente.

Kuno cercò di aumentare al massimo le spinte del proprio bacino, fino a sentire un fastidio lungo la schiena.

Ichigo liberò la bocca di Kuno dalla fascia e lo penetrò con un colpo più forte degli altri, venendo dentro di lui, Kuno urlò arcuandosi all’indietro e venne a sua volta, sporcando la stoffa del divano di sperma.  
Ichigo scivolò fuori da lui, il loro sperma si era fuso, mischiandosi anche al sudore.

“Di-diamine… mi convinceresti… a rifarlo… sempre…” gemette Kuno, il respiro irregolare.

“La prossima volta possiamo usare la tua ‘fede’ per qualcosa di più intrigante. Tanto non ti serve più per nessun matrimonio” disse Ichigo, adagiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Kuno ansimò, riprendendo fiato.

“Pe-perverso… dark e perverso” biascicò.

< Come piaci a me > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonando la testa sul divano.

 


End file.
